


counting off time / doing their thing

by woahpip



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, It's weed, Recreational Drug Use, i got really high and wrote this so do with that what you will!., no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: “Breathe in?”“Breathe in Coco, you gotta inhale.”Constance nodded, strands of her bangs sticking to her forehead with the force.“Of course you have to inhale.”
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Constance von Nuvelle, Balthazar | Balthus & Constance & Hapi & Yuris | Yuri (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	counting off time / doing their thing

Of course she knew what weed was! How dare Hapi assume something missing in her knowledge, especially something so…trivial. 

Constance circled up with plenty of classmates over years, knees slanted and skirt slanted perfectly, usually in a classroom, discussing learning.

The circle around their ratty coffee table was different. She sat on the couch ankles crossed, peering over to Hapi on the floor packing a bowl. If she was going to do this, she was going to see each step. Memorize how it was done.

“Ok, if you want me to try and teach you how to..uh, breathe it in, before the boys get here, watch.” Hapi turned towards her with the bowl, cheap blown glass glowing pink in the evening sun. “Thumb over the little hole, lighter over the stuff. Light, breathe in.”

“Breathe in?”

“Breathe in Coco, you gotta inhale.”

Constance nodded, strands of her bangs sticking to her forehead with the force. 

“Of course you have to inhale.”

Hapi already started. She looked like an expert, pulling up the smoke, breathing hard, and then puffing out silvery strands.

“No cough,” she lilted. She sat the bowl in Constance’s hand and turned away, cleaning up like she knew Coco would get it right the first time. Wouldn’t need coaching for something as simple as smoking weed.

*

By the time Constance calmed down from her first try, her hacking subdued by a tepid beer Hapi shoved in her hand, Yuri and Balthus walked back through the door, cheap beer and bags of take out.

“Starting without us?” Yuri clucked, moving his way to the kitchen. Balthus settled into the couch, sinking into the corner. He bends one leg and stretches the other into Constance’s lap.

She gave him 5 seconds before trying shrug him away.

“How many times must I ask you not to put your feet near my face?”

“The other day when it was my turn for laundry, you made me wash every pair of panties you own. You can handle my foot.”

She hated his feet in her lap, not because they were gross or smelly; he surprisingly had some manners and never bothered her after workign out. She hated it because her it made her think dumb things, stupid things like when she overheard Hilda and Annette arguing about _if he’s got big feet, than he’s gotta have big…_

Each cited their sources well. They couldn’t come to an agreement.

That left Constance to think of her own sources, form hypothoses. She never got around to deciding on her experiment but today she decided maybe she should.

“Whatcha thinking about Co?” Yuri said very very _very_ close to the side of her face.

She turned towards him and didn’t flinch. “About the pythagorean theorm and it’s practical uses.”

“Gross.”

He takes the pipe first and passes to Hapi, making her the last in their circle. She can’t decide if it’s a small blessing or just a longer wait to embarrass herself. The sun sunk just enough that she couldn’t blame it on a strip of errant light. Yuri talked to Hapi about his day, scooting to the cushions edge. Balthus turned the tv on, unpaused the nature documentary she had playing earlier.

“Test tomorrow?” Balthus shook his foot into her belly to get her attention.

“Please don’t,” she asked him, knowing it was futile and he would do it again. “Yes. Calc for Bio.”

He had the bowl now, blowing smoke and reaching toward her before answering.  


“You always stress watch bears and shit when it’s numbers.” Constance rushed to answer but he's talking again before she can. “I’ll make you coffee in the morning, since you’ll cram or something instead of relaxing before class.”

“Ah…thank you.”

She stared at her hands, surprised she’s thankful for an excuse to stop talking. Hapi watched her, smile set to see if she messes it up again. Balthus’s foot was pleasantly heavy in her lap, a weight she’d miss. Yuri was still talking, arm brushing against hers each time he moved. 

She flicked the lighter and sucked, breathing it in but stopping sooner than she did the last time. A small cough escaped her lips, but that’s it.

Yuri clapped slowly. “Congrats Lady. You’ve smoked a weed.”

“Hell yeah! Nice pull for your first time.” Balthus sat up, knocked Constance’s arm with his. He tilted his beer towards her. “Wanna sip?”

There’s no way she did enough already to _feel_ it, but her bones felt melty like honey, her cheeks pink. Hapi smiled at her, a different one that said she knew something Constance had yet to realize. That was usually an unbearable look.

Balthus’s beer was cold and felt so good she decided to be nice.

“Since you didn’t…mock me when I had never tried it before…you get one game.”

Instantly he was out of his seat.

“Two games. One for thanks and one to make sure I don’t make fun of you for something else.”

The joke in his voice was apparent but her nose still wrinkled at the idea of him teasing her. “One game of beer pong. But I will finally follow your terrible rule of using beer instead of water.”

“It’s how you get drunk!”

“The ball is disgusting. It’s how you get poisoned.”

She followed as he went into the kitchen and made a show of rinsing the ping pong ball. He tossed it to her and winked, going his side of the table.

“Last winner usually goes first…but I’ll let you start this time.”

She got stuck staring at his face, which he mistook for quiet competitiveness.

“I see what’s happening. I’ll just have to bring it then.”

She was just thinking back to her experiments.

*

She lost the first and second rounds, but won after Hapi split a joint with her, the world progressing into melted honey. Yuri decided her prize should be a bite of everyone’s takeout. Balthus fed her straight from the fork and Constance pretended not to know why her face turned red.

**Author's Note:**

> me: have writers block, hate every idea, type nothing  
> gets high  
> me: has anyone ELSE ever been high before????
> 
> *
> 
> anyway more baltie/coco content? feed me.
> 
> title from rooftop dancing by sylvan esso.


End file.
